


Never been kissed

by foxyroxi



Series: Andreil week 2019 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andreil Week 2019, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Smoking, day one - alternate meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Neil had never been kissed.He had never wanted to kiss anyone in his life, until he stumbled upon a 5 feet small, blonde guy behind the counter of Eden’s TwilightDay 1: alternate meeting | fantasy au | magic au





	Never been kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and I'm nervous about posting it, because I have started over and over until I eventually stuck with this idea. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so mistakes might occure.  
> This work has not been beta'ed. 
> 
> Please be kind to me?
> 
> Edited on July 8th for minor mistakes.

**Day 1:** **alternate meeting** | fantasy au | magic au

\---------

Neil had never been kissed.

He had never wanted to kiss anyone in his life, until he stumbled upon a 5 feet small, blonde guy behind the counter of Eden’s Twilight, serving drinks at a pace, like it was no one’s business.

It wasn’t Neil’s first time at Eden’s, but it was the first time he had seen the guy. It was usually Roland behind the desk on Friday nights, and he isn’t entirely disappointed to see the blonde behind the desk, instead of his friend.

He was handsome, Neil could tell. He was smaller than Neil, but not by much. Most likely older, but not by much either. He still looked young, so Neil guessed that the guy was somewhere around in his early twenties. He was wearing black armbands and a black t-shirt with mesh from the bottom of his chest and down to the waistband of his jeans.

Neil wasn’t staring. It was rude and impolite, that was what his mother had told him. But he couldn’t help but look at the abs underneath the mesh.

“What can I get you?” The blonde asked, his voice flat and his stare blank, but it was enough to pull Neil out of his own head and make him look into his hazel eyes.

“Um… Water, thanks,” Neil replied, the guy raising an eyebrow, but he completed Neil’s request without a question. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge beneath the bar and put it on the counter in front of Neil.

“Thanks,” he said, giving him a small smile as he took the bottle and returned to the table where Allison, Dan and Matt were waiting for him.

“Took you long enough,” Allison said, once Neil was within earshot. “Did you get lost?”

Neil looked at her with a frown.

“How can I get lost at such a short distance?”

“I don’t know Neil. You tell me,” Allison mumbled around the mouth of her bottle.

Neil put the bottle on the table and put his face in his hands. He was confused. He was frustrated. He didn’t know what to feel or how to explain what he felt, so he let his friends smother him with affection. They didn’t ask and they didn’t pry, but he knew Allison would be demanding answers soon enough.

Neil was back again at Eden’s Twilight the following Friday and he was disappointed to see Roland behind the bar again.

“Don’t look so happy to see me Neil,” Roland teased when sat by the counter. “Rough week?” He asked as he served Neil a glass of soda.

“You weren’t here last Friday,” Neil said as he sipped his soda.

“I had the day off. Was there a problem while I was gone?”

“No. No problems at all.” Neil stared ahead of him, letting his thought wander off. “I have never wanted to kiss anyone before. But the second I saw him, I wanted to kiss him. Or I wanted him to kiss me. I don’t know. It’s all so very confusing to me.”

“Who did you want to kiss Neil?” Roland asked, while he made drinks for another group.

Neil didn’t know if he should tell Roland, if he could trust him not to tell anyone.

“Some guy I saw here last Friday,” Neil decided on, not wanting to give away too much, in case the guy somewhere within earshot. “He was handsome, and that says something, because I don’t usually swing, but this guy… I don’t know, Roland. This is all so confusing to me.” Neil gave a dramatic sigh as he ran his fingers through auburn curls.

Roland reached over and gently patted Neil’s arm. “You’ll be fine Neil. Next time just talk to him. Maybe he’ll turn out to be great. Or he’ll turn out to be an asshole, you won’t know until you talk to him.”

“You aren’t helping Roland,” Neil groaned deeply.

Neil was lost in his own thoughts; he didn’t notice that someone had slid into the empty space besides him until the person spoke up.

“I can hear you think from across the dance floor,” he said.

Neil jumped, swallowed the soda he had been mindlessly sipping, down his trachea. He coughed rather violently, spilling soda all over himself, making his shirt stick to his chest, and the bar. He took in deep gulps of air to get his breathing straight and his pulse under control. He turned to the man; his eyes wide when he finally noticed that it was the handsome blonde from last week.

“Andrew! Don’t kill him,” Roland said, and Neil turned his gaze to Roland, eyes wild and wide.

“I’m not. This place isn’t exactly ideal to commit a murder,” Andrew said with a shrug of his shoulder as Roland made their drinks.

It didn’t take long before Roland finished with the drinks, and then Andrew was on his merry way back to his table with a tray of drinks, Neil was sure could cause alcohol poisoning.

“I’m screwed,” Neil sighed and lifted his glass so Roland could clean up the mess he made of the bar.

“Nah, you’ll be fine. Just don’t get in his way.”

Neil made a mental note, not to get on Andrew’s bad side.

Neil had just gotten out of Matt’s truck with Dan and Allison when he saw him.

He was sitting on the curb, smoking a cigarette and a bottle of beer resting on the asphalt between his feet, seemingly ignoring the world around him.

Neil patted his pockets for his cigarettes. When he located them, he turned to his friends. “I’ll meet you inside,” he told them and headed in Andrew’s direction. He had a cigarette out when reached him and he asked, “Can I borrow your lighter?”

Andrew looked up from where his gaze had been fixed on the crushed cigarette underneath his boot, his hazel eyes lingering at Neil’s ice blue one. He shifted around a little and handed him the lighter.

“Thanks,” Neil hummed as he put the cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a deep breath, feeling the acrid smoke in his lungs. He exhaled and handed him the lighter back.

The guy didn’t say anything has he took his lighter back. He took a sip from his beer and Neil stood around, feeling awkward. He shifted around on his feet, picking his brain for something to say to the handsome blonde man.

He sat down, an arm’s length away from Andrew.

“I can hear you think. Stop thinking. It’s annoying,” he said with a growl, that startled Neil into a halt. “If you have something to say, say it. If not, shut up.”

Neil was taken aback.

“But I didn’t say anything.” Correction; he didn’t know what to say to him.

Andrew turned his head and glared at Neil. He snatched Neil’s cigarette from between his fingers, when Neil hadn’t taken more the first inhale.

“It’s a waste of perfectly good nicotine. Don’t light it if you aren’t going to smoke it,” he said, putting the cigarette between his lips, inhaling the smoke.

“I like the smell of it.” Neil wasn’t sure why he was telling Andrew this. He wasn’t sure why Andrew was talking to him at all. Andrew gave him what could be a horrified look, cigarette hanging between his lips, but Neil doubted that with how quickly it retorted to his blank stare.

Neil watched as Andrew brought his hand up to his face and steadied the cigarette between his fingers. He watched Andrew inhale the acrid smoke deeply into his lungs, only to exhale the smoke into Neil’s face.

“So, you are telling me that you would waste precious nicotine, just to smell it? What the fuck?”

Neil pursed his lips and looked down. He contemplated on what to say, but Neil didn’t want to tell him that the smoke reminded him of his mother. He stood up from where he had been sitting beside Andrew, “I’m sorry I bothered you. It won’t happen again.”

Neil didn’t spare Andrew another look as he turned around and walked inside.

“Yes, it will,” Andrew almost sang after Neil.

Once Neil had found his friends by their usual table, he wormed his way through the dancing bodies on the dance floor, to the table.

“What’s with the long face Neil?” Dan asked, sipping her beer next to Matt.

“I’m not talking about it,” Neil said as he reached for the can of soda his friends had gotten for him and he was secretly greatful that neither Matt nor Dan was asking questions, nor that Allison was anywhere to be seen. He sat back and watched the dancing bodies on the floor, quickly finding Allison dancing with a stranger, who clearly couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

Not far from Allison, he saw a familiar blonde dance with a slightly taller blonde and Neil wondered if Andrew didn’t swing or if he wasn’t into men. He had been staring at the dance floor for so long, he hadn’t noticed that Dan and Matt had left him to go dancing themselves.

“Why are you staring at my evil twin?”

Neil jumped in his seat.

He turned around and stared wide eyed at Andrew, who was sipping something from a glass. Neil couldn’t see what he was drinking.

“You need to stop sneaking up on me like that,” Neil said as he noticed the second can of soda on the table in front of him. “Every time you do that you are taking five years of my life expectancy. I’m already down by ten.”

“Not my problem Bambi,” Andrew said as he took a seat next to Neil.

“Neil. My name is Neil. Not Bambi or whatever.” Neil frowned as he finished the can of soda Dan had gotten him. He reached for the second can and opened it, taking a sip.

“I know who you are, _Neil_ ,” Andrew mused. “Do you think Matt can keep quiet about you? Or Kevin? Jesus Neil.”

Neil gave him an incredulous look, “You know Matt? As in Dan’s boyfriend Matt? Boxer Matt? Unnecessarily tall--“

“Yes, Neil. We are talking about the same Matt. Unnecessarily tall Matt, who happens to be friends with my evil twin,” Andrew said as he twirled the content in his glass. He could practically hear the tandems in Neil’s brain spin.

“Oh my god—You are Kevin’s friend,” Neil said suddenly, and Andrew felt the urge to bang Neil’s head against the table. “Kevin won’t shut up about you. ‘Andrew’ this and ‘Andrew’ that. Jesus fuck, Andrew. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for weeks! And then it turns out you are Kevin’s terrible friend--"

“I’m his terrible friend?”

“And I’ve been wanting to kiss the one guy Kevin keeps at his side at all times and the one guy all my friends tell me to stay away from.”

“You need some better friends, because I’m a delight.”

Neil gave him a flat stare. He reached over and took the glass from Andrew’s hand and drowned the rest it’s content. Whiskey. _Of course, Andrew drinks whiskey_.

“Not according to our apparently same group of friends, you are not. You are monster who doesn’t care about anyone, but himself.”

Neil put the glass down with a little too much force. He stood up, ready to walk away from Andrew before his mouth got the better of him. Before he could walk away, he felt Andrew grab the sleeve of his shirt.

“Kevin has told me how you get mouthy with your professors when they are wrong. He told me how you get mouthy with anyone who is wrong or mistreats any of your friends, and he told me that you play hockey,” Andrew said as he stared blankly in front of him, not even looking at Neil. “Matt told me how you can run a mile without breaking into a sweat and Allison has told me about your horrible taste of clothing.”

“Allison hates you.”

“Her best friend is Renee and Allison had made it a habit of tagging along on some of our coffee dates.”

Neil knew Renee. He had met her briefly and something about her always rubbed him the wrong way, but Renee had always been polite, and she was never nosy like Allison could be on her best days.

“How long have you known about me?” Neil asked, pulling at the hem of his shirt to distract himself.

“Long enough to know you don’t date and that your hair is an absurd shade of auburn and your eyes the colour of ice.” Andrew stood up and walked towards Neil, slowly backing him up against the wall. “Yes or no, Bambi?”

Neil arched an eyebrow at the question. “Yes or no to what?”

“To kissing.”

Neil felt like someone had punched him in stomach, making him lose all air in his lungs. He stared at Andrew, tens of thousands of thoughts going through his mind at the possibility of kissing Andrew, even if it was just once. He wouldn’t mind if they shared more than one kiss. He scanned the room, and he knew Andrew was tracking him with his eyes, and it didn’t take long before Neil was looking right back into Andrew’s.

“Neil. Yes or no?”

“Yes, Andrew,” Neil whispered under his breath. It was so soft he wasn’t sure Andrew had heard him, but before he knew it, Andrew reached up with his right-hand and curled it around Neil’s neck, pulling him down until they were at eye level.

“Do not touch me, unless I say so. Keep your hands behind your back.”

Andrew was setting the rules and Neil didn’t mind. He put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes when he heard Andrew’s pleased hum, when he did what he was told. Andrew’s left-hand pressed against his hip, the fingers on his right-hand curling into Neil’s hair, as he slowly brought their lips together.

Neil had never been kissed, so he had nothing to compare this to. No memory to compare a kiss to. Andrew’s lips were soft and slight chapped against his, but Neil didn’t mind. Andrew’s breath was warm against his lips as he pulled back so he could study Neil’s face.

Neil’s eyes were closed, a light blush on his cheeks that barely noticeable in the club’s light. It took him a few seconds before Neil opened his eyes and looked at him with a soft look in his eyes.

“Good?” Andrew asked, his lips brushing against Neil’s. His hands slowly moved from his hip and his hair, to Neil’s hands. He moved from behind him, until he had Neil’s arms wrapped around his neck, “Just here.”

“Good,” Neil replied with a small nod, his fingers curling in Andrew’s hair. All strength was sucked out of him when Andrew drove in for a deeper kiss.

Neil had never been kissed.

But he wouldn’t mind if he could keep kissing Andrew forever.


End file.
